


Snowgirl

by Neko_Kaiyo



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Hypothermia, M/M, Mentions of abuse and scars, Near Death, Newsies OC Week 2019, Race is a little bit of an idiot, and there isn't much dialogue, mentions of the refuge, past sibling death, this is literally my first time writing newsies solo and posting it so yee, we stan talking to the stars even if they're annoyed with us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Kaiyo/pseuds/Neko_Kaiyo
Summary: Yoko is spending her first winter with the Newsies, it also just happens to be her first winter outside of the Refuge and without her sister. With nowhere to go, threadbare clothes and the incoming snowstorm, will she find a way to survive, or will someone find her?
Relationships: Crutchie/Jack Kelly, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 6





	Snowgirl

Snow Girl

**TW; Near Death, Hypothermia, Cursing(?) Mentioned Death of a Sibling, Mentions of the Refuge, Mentions of abuse and scars, Someone gets punched in the face (non-graphic)**

Yoko’s first winter since being released from the refuge wasn’t pleasant.

Everything ached, her bones, her head and her heart. Not only would this be her first winter out of the refuge, but this would also be her first winter without her sister, Kitsune. 

She had spent nearly her entire life in the refuge for something her family did, she had nowhere to go since everyone she loved was now in the dirt. Yoko shivered as the bitter wind slashed through her threadbare clothes, she was wandering the streets aimlessly. Eventually, she drifted into an alleyway, seeking shelter from the angry wind biting at her.

_ Maybe…  _ she thought  _ If I have no one… will it be okay if I go?  _ Yoko looked up to the stars for an answer, finding them half-hidden by the evening light.

Her feet carried her down the alley and back finding the darkness in the shadows all too familiar and entrapping. Her heart was a weight in her chest, hopelessness fogged her soul.

She wandered. And wandered.

And finally… she gave up.

The snow was almost plush but still stiff and sharp under her collapsed body. Yoko knew she most likely was developing hypothermia and must’ve had frostbite on every bit of herself. Well, it was a little more than likely, the tips of her fingers were both white and blue, she figured the rest of her hand and arm was the same. And yet she still couldn’t muster up the determination or will to live. The strength to stand and move. Soon enough the ability to stay awake would be taken from her as well. 

The realization hit her that tonight she may die, but maybe she’d see Kitsune.  _ Right, Stars? I know I came from somewhere bad, but I’ll still be able to see her once more…?  _ The tears slipped past from her eyes, she thought her tear ducts would be too frozen to do that, but warm salty tears trailed down her face and she cried, not for the life she’d be losing but for the unknown. Crying made her tired, despite the creeping frost.

_ Soon… just a little bit longer before I can sleep... _

At least… that’s what she thought.

Once again Jack had to go out and drag Race back into the warmth of the lodging house before he decided to take a hike over to Brooklyn.  _ “It’s poker night!” _ or  _ “I gotta bet on the races while I still can!” _ would be the idiot’s excuse, when everyone knew he wanted to see his lover, the one and only king of Brooklyn, Spot Conlon. 

“Racetrack Higgins, you’ve reached a peak of stupidity!” Jack exclaimed, nearly facepalming.

Said blond protested indignantly (even though Jack was somewhat correct). “Me? Noooo.” Race drawled sarcastically, then added in a deadpan. “Besides, wanting to see my boyfriend is stupid?” 

“No, hiking across the bridge from Manhattan to Brooklyn in several feet of snow is.” 

Race nodded slowly to Jack’s point. “Fair enough.”

Just as Jack was about to launch into something that may have been grumbling about the cold (and Race’s idiocy) he paused hearing something.

“Lose brain function?” Race asked. Jack sent him an unamused glare and shushed him.

He could hear labored, uneven breathing and crying. From his experience, that was never good. Jack glanced at Race momentarily before they set off toward the sound.

What they found was, to say the least; Frightening.

A young girl was lying half-buried in the snow, the light fall of snowflakes making piles as she made no move to brush them away. Her wild mess of golden curls were splayed out around her head like a halo framing her icy blue skin. She had the most vivid viridian green eyes that would sparkle in sunlight but were dull behind her fluttering eyelids.

“Dio mio.. (oh my god)” Race breathed, concerned for the snowgirl.

“Jesus, she’s gonna freeze! We’ve gotta get her to the Lodge!” Jack yelled, already pulling off his rather sad excuse for a jacket and scooping the girl into his arms, cradling her close to his chest, hopefully providing some form of heat. He used the jacket to shield her from the wind and onslaught of snow. 

Race ran ahead of Jack to give Mush a heads up that they practically had a human icicle. Meanwhile, the girl had started to murmur incoherently and was teetering on the edge of consciousness, Jack had heard that you needed people like this to stay awake, so he talked to her, telling, almost pleading for her to stay awake. So many kids would freeze to death on the streets, just falling asleep in an alley or on a doorstep and just never waking up again. And this girl wouldn’t be one of those kids if Jack had any say in it.

The minute Jack entered the lodge, girl in his arms, she was placed on a bunk and wrapped with as many blankets as they could spare (Jack was unwillingly trapped in the blanket burrito, but skin to skin contact would help so he dealt with it). Mush rubbed warmth back into the girl’s arms and neck and chest.

Little by little the color returned to the girl, a slight blush filled her cheeks from either the cold or heat and there was no purple in her lips anymore, only a soft pink. But… The girl didn’t wake up that night.

No one knew who she was but Jack and Race and others who had done time in that prison mislabeled “The Refuge”, saw the signs.

A group of newsies had convened in a conversation about “snowgirl” as Race and Romeo had dubbed her since no one knew her name. 

“Maybe she came from the refuge?” Jack wondered aloud.

Racer nodded grimly. “She got the scars for it..”

“That terrible..” Elmer murmured, looking back sadly at snowgirl (the nickname caught on). Crutchie nodded in agreement.

Romeo copied Elmer. “She’s pretty.”

“Romeo!” several of them groaned or chided, slapping him with their caps.

Eventually, they dispersed into their own bunks to settle in for the night. Mush and Jack took the responsibility of checking her throughout the night. There wasn’t much of a change other than a steady rise in her temperature.

Snowgirl was still unconscious by the time the morning bell rung and everyone started their day and got ready to carry the banner. Jack, being the leader and “responsible one” (for the most part) stayed back to look after her in case she woke up.

A few hours of the day passed. Jack came and went to check up on her, and at some point settled at her bedside to draw (Sante Fe and Crutchie). Movement startled him back to the real world and he saw the most vivid shade of green. Viridian.

The waking up and coming too was a bit chaotic, nothing that Jack couldn’t handle (he had no handle on the situation but somehow he made it through with only one punch in the face from a terrified girl).

Thankfully he got her to talk a bit. She told her story in bits and pieces, Jack understood that she’d need time to trust, but he welcomed her to a place where lost people could find a loving home with some minorly crazy brothers and sisters. 

Her name was Yoko. she was strange and it took a long time for her to open up, but she grew to love everyone, she was happier than she could ever believe. Some days she wished to meet Kitsune again, but that could wait, she hoped Kitsune wouldn’t mind waiting. Yoko talked to the stars every chance she got, she thanked them for looking after her sister and thanked them for leading her to the newsies. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii~ Thank you so much for reading if you got to the end and I would really appreciate feedback or comments to see how I did on my first time and also let me know if I should try writing more newsies (with or without OC's)   
> and it looks like I posted this on Christmas, so Happy Holidays~!!! :3


End file.
